


Spider-Man and Avengers One Shots

by Petite_Mafia



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Young Spider-Man, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Mafia/pseuds/Petite_Mafia
Summary: One shots of Spider-Man living with the Avengers at the compound.NOTE: The stories do not lapse into the next chapters meaning what happened in the last charter does not pertain to the next unless they're labeled by parts.





	Spider-Man and Avengers One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Peter's class goes to Stark Industries for a field trip only Peter is at home on the Avengers floor knowing nothing of the field trip.

It was about ten in the morning when Peter decided to roll out of bed and satisfy his hungry urges. He slid into his slippers and went to brush his teeth in the bathroom connected to his room, combing his hair and doing his facial routine while he was at it. What? Can't a guy have good skin around here?

He walked through the commons room where all the Avengers would come to hang out to the kitchen adjacent to it and poured himself a cup of water.

Last night had been a hell of a ride. He had just came back from a H.Y.D.R.A base raid in Malaysia all sore and exhausted and crashed face first onto the couch in the commons room. Normally the team wouldn't let Peter go on base raids like this, _especially_ not H.Y.D.R.A ones, but luckily for Spider-Man the hideout was set in a tropics rainforest. The team needed him to descreetly navigate through the trees and wind down their chances of being detected.

Unfortunately for Peter Parker, it was a school night and the mission had to be done at midnight. Mr. Stark said he'd call him in sick today so he could take a break after the long evening. So that's how he ended up dozing off on the couch not even bothering to change out of his tattered suit.

Normally Peter would've been fine staying up that late, he does it all the time on his patrols, but on his patrols there wasn't really anything that would warrant for him to use his powers as much as he did last night, stealthing his way up the chain taking out guards when he had the chance. Plus his metabolism and energy had ran dry from all that tense spy work.

Needless to say, Dr. Banner had to run tests on him while he was knocked out with no chance of waking up that night. Thankfully one of the guys had changed him into his Star Wars pajamas and tucked him into bed so he didn't wake up the next morning with a crick in his neck.

The youngest Avenger made himself a heaping bowl of cereal and sat down at the counter to eat. He scrolled through his Instagram while shoving spoonfuls of Fruity Pebbles into his mouth.

No one on this floor seemed to be awake yet, other than him of course. So far the only ones he could tell who were up were Dr. Banner who has left his room door open after leaving, and Mr. Stark who was in his office a floor above us talking on the phone.

He kept scrolling through Instagram while making himself another bowl. Shuri was apparently back in Wakanda with T'Challa.

_Should I even be referring to him as T'Challa? He is a king should I like call him your majesty?_

Peter shook the thought out of his head, remembering that the king himself told him to address him as he would a friend.

Apparently Wanda and Vision were having the time of their lives in Paris. MJ posted another one of her "people in distress" sketches. Ned was in front of Stark Industries with some kids from his class. Clint was eating in the vents again.

_NED WAS IN FRONT OF STARK INDUSTRIES??!?!?_

Peter nearly jumped out of his seat as he scrolled back to the post. It was uploaded ten minutes ago, the caption read: "We're pulling up at your house Peter wya?!?"

He called Ned and waited for him to pick up. He answered on the second ring but all Peter heard was shouting and yelling. He pulled his ear away from the speaker but brought it back when Ned started talking.

 _"Flash what are you doing!?"_ He yelled.

 _"It's none of your business! We're just going for a little trip up is all."_ Peter heard Flash say in the background.

 _"Peter! Flash just sent the elevator to the 99th floor isn't that the Avenger's living quarters?"_ Ned asked.

"What-what-what are you even talking about?! The elevator only lets people with Sigma 10 passes up here! Why are you guys even here?!" Peter exclaimed.

 _"The school trip! We texted you about it to remind you yesterday but you never replied back! We thought you'd be fine 'cuz you live here anyways so we stopped messaging you."_ Ned answered.

Peter got out of his seat and started towards the parts elevator, a bigger elevator used to bring materials and equipment up to the higher level labs.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y! Override Special Tasks elevator 1!" Peter called while still on the phone.

He could hear the elevator coming up through the speakers.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y!" Peter called again.

 _"The AI isn't working dipstick. The tour guide told us that. Now the elevators need to have the floor number manually inputted into the keypad to operate."_ Michelle explained suddenly on the phone.

"That still doesn't explain why Flash was able to send the elevator up without clearance. He still needs a Sigma 10 card and they only give Delta 1 cards to visitors." Peter shot back whilst trying to override the elevator himself using the side panel.

 _"Some scientist had dropped it while rushing out of the personnel elevator. Flash went and snagged it up before anyone could see. Well, other than me of course."_ Michelle deadpanned.

"And why didn't you tell the teacher?" Peter asked.

 _"I thought it'd be interesting to see what happened."_ She replied. Peter could practically hear the shrug she was most definitely doing.

"Michelle you know I can't let him find out I live here!" He whined. "There, I stopped the elevator for like two minutes but the back up power will kick in soon. Take the pass and send the elevator back down now." There was a pause.

"Please." He added remembering it was Michelle he was taking to.

 _"Fine. And it's MJ to you dweeb."_ She chastised.

"Right, MJ."

Peter left the phone on speaker and set it down onto the counter. He cleaned away his his dishes and waited by the counter, hoping everything would end up fine.

Too bad though. As fate would have it, MJ didn't get the pass in time and an elevator full of small children opened up to a mortified Peter in his Star Wars pajamas.

———

 _"Parker?!"_ Flash yelled as the elevator doors opened.

Peter jumped out of his seat and rushed to close the doors before the other students started pouring out into the commons room but they beat him to it.

Sounds of people in awe staring at the place the Avengers live and hang out at filled the room. Everyone started walking around and touching things and sitting on the couches.

"No! Don't touch that! Go back in the elevator or I'm calling security you guys aren't supposed to be up here!" Peter protested.

"And what _you_ are? How did you even get to Stark Industries you didn't get on the bus with us?" Flash asked.

Peter ignored him and started grabbing his classmates and pushing them back into the elevator.

"Hey dickhead I was talking to you! How did you get up here!?" He repeated.

The other students hushed down and watched the scene in front of them unfold.

Peter sighed and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"I fucking told you Flash I have an internship here! Now get back into the elevator, I'm calling security. If you refuse I'm having this whole trip cancelled!" Peter yelled.

The other kids groaned in protest and started telling each other to get back in the crowded elevator.

"Why should we listen to you? For all we know you could've broken in yourself and stolen some stuff from their rooms or something." Flash crossed his arms.

"Peter said he has an internship here Flash. Plus he isn't the type to break and enter." Ned said defensively.

"Yeah how could he? This is the 99th floor of _SI_. You should know how tight they run this place or you're just as stupid as your claims are, which wouldn't be so surprising." MJ butted in.

"What's going on here?" Steve asked, walking into the room in his nightwear along with Tasha and Clint.

"Peter why are these people up here?" Natasha asked him.

Peter's classmates started getting noisy at the fact that the real Avengers were right there.

"Well why is Peter up here?" One of the kids in the back asked. Lord have mercy on their soul.

Natasha gave them one of the hardest glares she could muster with her half asleep self. If looks could kill that kid' be in an urn right now.

"It's none of your business why he's up here just know that he's allowed up here. Now let me ask again, why are you lot up here at 10 am with no adult supervision or permission?" She restated.

"The-the elevator was malfunctioning and it accidentally brought us up here!" Flash lied.

"This is SI. Nothing malfunctions unless it's made by interns." Clint said.

"Flash stole a Sigma level 10 pass and used it to bring the class to the 99th." Peter sighed.

"He made us ditch the tour guide and let the class loose on all your stuff in the commons room." MJ informed them.

"And he was accusing Peter of breaking in to steal stuff trying to worm his way out of getting security called up here." Ned added.

"Wha- I didn't! It malfunctioned really! You guys should know who I am who my dad is why would you believe these, these nobodies over me? Right?" Flash stammered.

Cap ran his hands through his bed head hair and sighed.

"Alright everyone back into the elevator we're escorting you down. Thanks Pete, Ned, MJ. You guys can stay up here while we send them down since there won't be enough room with 34 of us in there." Cap said.

Ned pumped his fists in the air. "Awesomeeee!"

"Cool." MJ replied.

"Wait how do they know your names?" A classmate asked.

"Yeah and does Peter actually have an internship here?" Flash questioned.

Clint moved into the elevator next to a few quietly squealing girls.

"Yes he does and we know their names because they hang out here on the weekends with Pete. Now move over so Superdad can fit in." He answered.

"I'm not a dad stop calling me that." Cap muttered.

"You sure act like one." Tasha yawned. "F.R.I.D.A.Y lobby please."

Nothing happened.

"Uh, Ms. Widow, Black Widow Romanhoff ma'am. F.R.I.D.A.Y isn't working today so they took her offline for a while." Ned told her.

"We've gone over this Ned you can just call me Nat." She smiled and turned to the keypad.

"Guess we'll just do this the primitive way." She sighed as she typed in the floor number. "Peter use the personnel elevator to take Ned and MJ down."

The elevator doors closed and the whirring of the elevator going down faded as they went floors lower.

Peter sat down on a stool and laid his cheek on the counter.

"What're you gonna do now? Just because you have an internship here doesn't explain why you're here at 10 in the morning walking around in Star Wars pajamas like you live here, which you do." MJ asked sitting on the stool next to him.

"You could always say you stayed over to finish up a project." Ned suggested.

"That still doesn't explain why I would be in the Avengers' living quarters. If you were working on a project you'd be passed out in front of your monitors with ten cups of coffee littered around you." MJ said.

"Not true you know I don't litter." Peter mumbled.

He closed his eyes and thought for a minute. Just a few ticks ago everyone at school had no clue Peter was here, besides Ned and MJ. They all still thought he was some loser lying about his Stark Internship for attention. Now everyone's seen him in the Avenger's living quarters looking like he just woke up and he has no explanation for it.

_I don't know what's worse, might as well go down there and see if we can bluff our way out of it._

Peter got up and motioned for his friends to follow him to the second elevator. They went down to the first floor and walked into the lobby to find Mr. Harrmon scolding the rest of the students, especially Flash who just pouted and humphed whenever he was mentioned.

They walked over to where the group was and stood next to Cap and the others.

"Give back the pass Flash we're calling your parents and you're going home." Mr. Harrmon said.

Flash handed over the card to Clint who looked down at it in surprise. I peeked at it from the side and saw it was no ordinary Sigma 10 card. Normally the only ones with Sigma 10's were top tier scientists, the building CEO Pepper Potts, close family members of Mr. Stark and of course, the Avengers. This particular card was green and purple with the Avengers logo in the middle.

"You not only managed to steal an all access card from a scientist you stole it from _Dr. Banner_?!" Peter laughed incredulously, arms crossed.

"Who-who's Dr. Banner?" Flash asked wearily.

"Who's Dr. Banner-that's the Hulk dipshit!" Peter yelled.

"Language!" Captain scolded.

"Sorry!" Peter replied.

Flash growled back at Peter, ignoring the answer of his question, "Who are you calling dipshit Parker? You wanna fucking go?!"

"You wanna get a lawsuit on your hands?! Stealing from a high security industry, _Stark Industries_ , not to mention from _THE HULK_ , trespassing into the Avenger's living quarters, refusing to cooperate with building staff and then threatening an intern to top it off. I don't care who your dad is Flash but even he can't take a hit from a big company like this so I suggest you back down and quietly let yourself be escorted out of the building while the rest of our classmates enjoy their tour." Peter finished. He huffed and called security over to take Flash back to the bus. The rest of the group was staring at him all bug eyed, besides his friends and teammates who clapped him on the back for it.

Afterwards the tour continued as scheduled. Peter decided to join the group seeing as he had nothing else to do that day. Later they found Dr. Banner searching around for his pass after being let back in by the front desk manager. The team thought it was funny and let him search around a bit more to teach him a lesson but Peter felt bad so he just left it on the scientist's desk.

During the rest of the tour his classmates asked him all sorts of questions like how to intern here and why do the Avengers personally know him. He tried swerving around them as best as he could, giving only short answers to things he absolutely needed to address.

The next day at school Flash had stalked up to Peter determined to beat him up for making him miss the tour. Instead he got a fist full of Hawkeye who had been worried that Flash would try to do something to Peter and decided to follow him to school. It wasn't his brightest moment, having to have Clint defend him but he was still training with Steve on how to control his super strength and he wasn't ready to test what he learned out on Flash yet. Still it was nice to see the look on his face when his croonies ran away and the hallway stopped to take pictures of his shame. Peter still felt kinda bad though so he erased all the pictures of the incident off of everyone's phones in the computer labs.


End file.
